


To My Moose

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Goodbyes, Hurt Sam Winchester, Letters, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goodbye letter from an Archangel to his favourite Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Moose

Hello Sammy,

Oh, I’m sorry you didn’t like that? Well too bad. I hope you enjoyed Casa Erotica 13, I figure you could use one last reminder of my majestic visage before my passing. That’s right, if you saw the video and you got this letter, then I’m dead. I know you wouldn’t have cried in front of Dean, must keep up that manly exterior when you’re the kid brother, but I know you. You’re a big softie on the inside, I’ve seen it, and it’s one of the reasons why I love you.

There it is, I said it, I love you Sam. I wanted to say this in person, but the timing was never right. You’re always off fighting some big bad monster, taking on the heavenly army, doing your best to save your big brother. What have I done? I hid and watched as my siblings tore this planet apart. But this letter isn’t about me, it’s about us. 

I miss those nights, hidden under the stars, where you held my hand and told me to shut up and kiss you. I miss those stolen moments where our eyes meet and every cell in my body would tingle. I miss your fingers stroking my wings, the pads of your fingertips calloused yet gentle. 

I have regrets, I have a lot of them, but meeting you, being involved with you was and will never be one. I know you still hate me for trapping you, making you watch Dean die over and over and over again. I did it for you, I wanted to protect you from the pain I knew was coming. But you don’t need my protection do you? I guess I made you hate me for nothing, but it was the only way I knew how to care for you. 

Oh what I would give to hear you whisper in my ear just one last time, but such is life. What was that saying? Wishes and fishes? You know the rest. Anyway, I hope my message will help you deal with my brother. And wipe the snot off your face, I know you’re sobbing. 

Love,  
Your Angel


End file.
